The Warrior's Call
by MarineLvr84
Summary: Derek Morgan is a boxing champion and after a fight sprains a muscle. Enter massage therapist Spencer Reid! All mistakes are mine : Just a story I typed up after listening to music. Rated T for a cuss word.


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the band Volbeat. I'm using them as toys and I promise to put them back.

This story is inspired by the song _Warrior's Call_ by Volbeat. The song was written for the fighter Mikkel Kessler so I kind of envisioned Derek as the warrior, plus I'm no doctor or massage therapist or boxing expert, I used Google lol. so please don't be a nazi and criticize every little detail, it's just a story. I don't have a beta so the mistakes are mine. Just typed this one a whim.

Enjoy!

The Warrior

The crackling sound of the man's jaw being abused by the right hook delivered by The Warrior, Derek Morgan made the crowd cheer loud. The vibrations of the screaming and yelling echoing through the walls. The sweat dripping on the mat as The Warrior did a few more jabs, blocking his opponent's swings. Slightly moving his hips to the right to deliver a upper cut to possibly end the round, Derek did just that and damn did it feel good when his opponent fell to the mat, squinting his eyes not only to keep the sweat from getting in his eyes but hopefully intimidating the fallen man to stay down...the fallen remained down.

5, 4, 3, 2...1 *_DING DING*_ The bell rang out straining to cut the crowds adrenaline much like the famous fighter, The Warrior.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL THE BULLPEN CHAMPION, THE WARRIOR DEREK MORGAN!"

Raising his arms up to show his audience that he, as long as he still can swing, is their champion. Ignoring how his short head biceps were beginning to feel heavy due to wearing his gloves, he keeps his head held high and giving his best smirk. He won the fight and it felt damn good.

After speaking to the commentators and reporters, Derek walks to his dressing room locking the door behind him to have a moment to himself, he won the fight and even though his manager David Rossi and coach Aaron Hotchner helped him through the grueling months to prepare for the event it still overwhelms the fighter.

*_knock knock* _Keeping his eyes closed he tries to ignore the knocking but Derek knows he can't ignore the people outside forever. *_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_ "Yes, yes I'm coming. Who is it?" Derek leans in on the door to wait for acknowledgment from the other side.

"Umm..I..it's umm Spen...Spencer Reid sir." The sputtering voice fails to sound not scared.

"Spencer Reid? What you want?" Derek tries to go through the roster of names in his head but a name of Spencer Reid doesn't register with the fighter. "Umm..your coach Mr. Hotchner sent me...he...umm..he noticed your arm was..umm..bothering you...sir." The dark man grinned cheeky, of course Hotch saw his attempt to hide the pain in his biceps, nothing could pass Hotch especially since Derek Morgan was his fighter. "Sir? You there? if you do not need my services I can leave..." Derek opened the door quickly cutting the young man in mid sentence. He stopped in mid stride gazing at who was in front of him.

A young man around the ages of 24, 25 with unruly golden brown hair that went to his shoulders, big, round gorgeous brown eyes. The lithe man smiled bashfully, raising his hand to give a small wave.

Derek shaking his head to clear his thoughts or better yet stop himself from staring at Spencer.

"Sorry, No...I mean yes I need your help and no don't leave." Spencer blushes slightly facing down to the ground letting his hair fall in his face, trying to hide his nervousness. "Ok..umm may I come in and let's see what we have?" Derek nods and moving to the side letting the young man in.

Spencer Reid's heart was thumping so hard in his chest, he thought it was going to pop out like the face-palming creature in the movie _Alien. _He received a call from Aaron Hotchner telling the young therapist to come to the stadium and look at his fighter. Spencer was never into boxing, more like sci-fi, books and the occasional MMORPG games. Arrgh he was a nerd if you lay it out that way of his likes but after seeing Derek Morgan a beautiful dark skinned 6'1, 175 lbs of lean muscle, he might just watch boxing after all.

Walking passed the fighter, Spencer holds his duffel bag on his shoulders and of course his brown messenger bag around his chest, waiting on the fighter to tell him where he needs to be.

"Here, put your bags here in the corner. Why do you have two bags?" Derek was curious as to why the young man was caring all that weight. "Oh, well umm I have the blue duffel bag for my massage therapist needs and well the brown messenger bag I kind of carry out of habit."

Spencer straightens his back as to not look and feel nervous around the older man and seeing that makes Derek smile. "Ah, I see. it's cool man we all have our habits, if it wasn't for the gloves I wear people would see I bite my nails." Derek says as he takes the bandages and tape off his hands. " Statistics show a person bites their nails when they are nervous, stressed, hungry or bored and this is very subconscious because nail biting starts as a child but as we grow up this nervous condition is triggered back and to cure nail biting – finding the nervous condition is the only way to satiate it." Derek stops and stares at the young man's statement completely catching the fighter of guard. Spencer realized the ramble comment that seemed to just flow out of his mouth and quickly tries to cover his tracks, "Um..sorry...I..kinda...umm..I ramble..when nervous." Derek lets out a hearty laugh. "Reid, may I call you Reid?" The young man nods while still staring down. "Reid, relax just got me off guard but thanks for the information, my ma would totally agree on that. She has been trying to get me to stop since I was little."

Spencer smiles and feels he needs to defend his actions. " I read a lot.  
I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words per minute."

"Ah, I have a genius massage therapist!" Derek teases the young man and gives him a playful slap on the back. Spencer keeps his body from falling forward from the heavy hand that was like a boulder demolishing a feeble building. " Let's come over here then and you can show me what and where it hurts." Spencer feeling confident when it is something he knows and can fix the situation, looks at the fighter's bicep. "It's no big thing really, after the second to the last jab I felt a tad pull, like a strain or something."

"Well, let's hope it's just something." A third voice booms through the room as Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi comes toward both Spencer and Derek. "You did great out there, Morgan. I don't need you hurting after winning a champion fight." Hotchner eyes his fighter. After coaching Morgan for 15 years plus, Aaron was like a dad to the fighter, would do anything to protect the man even it was something small like a sprain.

"Come on Hotchner, it'll be fine. He got pumped up the last round and the adrenaline was flowing, now the body is just coming down on the high." Rossi reassuring his friend, grinning big.

"Well sir that's where I come in, I will do anything to treat Mr. Morgan sir." Spencer says as he brings his "medical bag" on the table. "Please, call me Derek. I'm not that old like these farts here." Derek laughs as he play jabs at both Rossi and Hotchner, the Italian Rossi rolls his eyes still grinning. " I may be old Derek but I can pull in a few punches." Both Rossi and Derek get in a boxing stance playing around.

"Alright, Alright. enough, I need Dr. Spencer Reid here to look over Derek. I don't need to take you to the hospital Rossi over a broken hip." Hotchner steps in between the two breaking the playful banter like how a father steps in after kids rough housing. Rossi fakes a hurt look while still trying to add in a quick swing. Derek laughs while getting a swing in tabbing the man on the hip. "Saved by Hotchner, Rossi. haha!" Derek gets back on the table as Spencer watches the situation. He can see family love between the three and it brought a smile on his face.

"Now Derek I'm going to get some paperwork done and talk to the PR, you do whatever the doc tells you to do and go home, there will be a car waiting for you when you get done. Call me if you need anything. Matter of fact, do you want me to wait for you and ride with you?" Aaron eyes his fighter.

"No, No man I got it. You do what you have to do and I'll call if I need anything." Aaron nods while heading to the door, Rossi heading right behind Hotcher and waves before shutting the door. "Sorry about that Reid, now where do you want me again, laying down or sitting up.?" Derek looks at Spencer as he is stretching his sore muscles. "Umm, I need you to lay down please sir." Derek gives a stern look at Reid and Spencer notices what he said wrong. "Derek, I mean...sorry again..habit." Derek loses the look and gives Spencer a smile. "Just fucking with you Reid haha!" Spencer smiles as Derek lays back on the table in the middle of the room.

"Now, where does it hurt?" Spencer asks as he is feeling the muscles over Derek's arm. Spencer tries to hide the blush as his hands are feeling the surprisingly soft skin and lets his eyes roam over Derek. The sweat still on the man's chest, seeing his dark pecs move as Derek's chest rises from taking a breath. Spencer gets back in his medical mode and finds the culprit, the upper triceps brachii, the area around the bicep was tighter than normal and had a knot.

" I can feel tension right here." Spencer lightly presses down on the muscle as Derek winces a bit a nods, confirming the area of pain. " I have some methyl salicylate cream that will help with the pain." Derek gives a confusing look at Spencer as the doc smiles giving a smile laugh. " It's IcyHot and I want you to put some on whenever you feel pain on your arm. Here let me check the rest of you, do you feel any other pain?"

Spencer was poking around Derek's back and side and when Spencer's hand came around the fighter's waist, Derek arches and lets out a laugh. "That tickles Reid haha!" Spencer immediately removes his hands and apologizes but yet gives out a small chuckle. Spencer comes around the table towards Derek's feet and checks his hamstrings, motioning the fighter to move his legs up and down, bending the knees. "Ok, if you would please get on your stomach. I need to see if there is going to be any tension in your legs and lower back." Derek nods as he gracefully rolls onto his stomach.

Now in his 5 years of being a massage therapist Spencer Reid has seen many muscles, arms, legs, lower back and shoulders but never has he seen a beautiful gluteus maximus. The definition of the muscle was clear as day through the boxer's shorts and it took Spencer a moment to not stare. "Everything ok there Doc?" Derek turned his head to eye the man.

"Oh yes sorry about that I was in thought." Spencer goes to knead the muscles in the lower back, feeling the tension ease. "You seem fine except for the one area and we are going to keep an eye out because even though it seems like a small sprain, I don't want it turning out into something big." Derek nods in agreement. Spencer helps Derek up and goes to his bag, getting ready to leave. "Here is my card, both the office number and my cell are on it. Call me if you need anything. Mr. Hotchner told me I'm hired as a stand by for any injuries you might inquire in your profession."

"Thanks alot, that'll be helpful. Hey, you need a lift? I have a car that can take you home or wherever you need to go." Spencer stops and smiles as he gathers his things. "Oh I was going to take the bus, my apartment isn't far from here."

Derek throws his sweaty shirt in the small hamper in the corner and shakes his head, "No No No, I don't mind taking you home plus I can have someone to talk to, especially since I like the company." Spencer again blushes and places strands of hair behind his ear. "Umm, ok thanks, that'll be nice."

A boxing match is like a cowboy movie. There's got to be good guys and there's got to be bad guys. And that's what people pay for - to see the bad guys get beat.  
**Sonny Liston**

I am going to make this a multi- chapter and yes it will be slash and M rating in the future, I will have warnings when that happens and if anyone wants to help me along with this story, I would be mucho grateful!


End file.
